Rojimbo: standing at the edge of forever
by Gimli McGuyver
Summary: Rojimbo is a guitarist suffering form amnesia who wakes up in konohagakure, slight songfic please rate and review Cancelled due to crapness
1. prologue

**rojimbo : standing at the edge of forever**

prologue:

the corridor was full of photos and portaits, the dappled sunlight bursting through the windows,

everything was silent. the rokudaime sat there, drinkng his tea, watching the village, as if waiting for something.

suddenly the door burst open, "dont you knock?" the hokage said, after hearing the door slam wide open.

"hokage, forgive my intrusion but-" the man had stopped in his tracks, as he watched the young hokage

stand up from his chair, with his blonde hair flowing with the wind

"at least finish what you are saying" the hokage said impatiently

"sorry sir, as i was saying, a strange portal had opened outside the village gates 5 minutes ago"

"and?"

"well, your not gonna belive this"

"try me" the hokage replied with undertones of seriousness


	2. Chapter 1

chapter 1:** awaken**

the boy had woken from a deep slumber, his vision still blurred. he rubbed his eyes and looked around.

"your awake, finally, we thought you were never gonna come out of that coma" the pink haired woman spoke softly,

not to bring any more attention to the fact that the boy, was still bandaged up.

"coma? how long?" the boy asked, he looked round to find him sitting beside a window, silhuetted in the light.

"two days" the Hokage answered, he then walked over to the boy.

"do you have a name?" the Rokudaime asked

"Ro-....tell me hers first?" the boy indicated to the pink haired woman.

"oh her?..thats Sakura Haruno, one of the best medic-nins in the village" Sakura blushed as the Hokage said this

"Sakura huh?....my name is Rojimbo genjuro," the boy spoke with pride, and then promptly fell out of bed,

"ow, FUCK!" The Hokage and Sakura, glanced at each other and just laughed.

"so....do you know where you are, rojimbo?" the Hokage asked

"on the floor in some hospital," Rojimbo said as he pulled himself to his feet "now could somebody tell

me why im here and more importantly why im bandaged up, and where is my guitar?"

"well...." the hokage explained to Rojimbo how he came to be in the place he is now, and the

whereabouts of his guitar. suddenly the door burst open, but this time "Naruto, come quick"

the hokage looked up, standing in the door way was a young ninja, his face scarred, "something has happened to Kiba-sensei"

"i'll be right there" Naruto jumped out of the window, and landed softly on the ground, and then followed the ninja to Kiba's whereabouts

"Maybe someone should go follow him" Rojimbo said, but was ignored, Sakura ran out to prepare intensive care, Rojimbo stood up,

and walked to the window "fuck this, if he can do it, so can i!" Rojimbo jumped out of the window, and landed on a ledge, he then

climbed down a gutter to the ground

and promptly ran towards Naruto's direction.

Naruto followed a trail of blood, fresh blood, and then he had seen something he couldn't just forget, Kiba

lay dying in agony with Akamaru lying next him, The gaint white dog was

lying there, not moving, not even breathing. someone or something had done this, Rojimbo finally caught up.

"N-Naruto, do me a favour, t-tell Hinata i l-love her" Kiba uttered, he knew he was dying

"you can tell her your self," Naruto looked Kiba straight in the eye, then scooped him and Akamaru up

"shenpu no jutsu" there was a bright flash, and the two were gone.

Rojimbo had alot to think about when he got back to the hospital, what he saw today was not just the Hokage

but also a loyal friend.

Rojimbo felt he was alone, he looked at his wrists, scarred with time, and then looked at the ceiling. he kept on trying

to recall memories from his past but everything was blurred,

the only thing he could remember was his guitar.


	3. Chapter 2

disclaimer, (update) had to change the song, just didnt suit the character or the situation

i do not own naruto, but i do own a guitar

chapter 2: take the hand

Naruto stood atop the mountain and watched the horizon, it had been 3 years, 3 long years since

the man with onyx eyes tried to destroy konohagakure. Rojimbo had finally got out of hospital, and looked up

"so this is konohagakure is it?" he sighed with relief noticeing Naruto landing right behind him

"yep, this is it" Naruto replied with a cheesy grin.

"tell me something Naruto? did your friend make it"

"yeah i got to the hospital just in time, anyway, i think its time you learnt some justus, dont you?"

"sure...." the two left for the Third training ground.

a man in a green jumpsuit was standing there lecturing some youths about taijutsu "...the important thing is to always keep on your toes,

and try to predicte the next move your oponnent will make," he stopped, the wind blew, and his bushy eyebrows twitched,

his bowl-cut black hair swaying as the air flowed "Hokage-sama, what brings you here?" the man said.

"i have a new student for you, he's just left the hospital" Naruto said just as Rojimbo dropped down

"well, how do i look, Naruto?" Rojimbo asked

one of the kids, spoke "mister? arent you a little old to be a Genin?"

"well, i dunno, probably, but still, like the Hokage said, i did just come out of hospital, with amnesia" rojimbo replied with glee

"Naruto, is this true?" the bowl-cut haired man asked

"im afraid so, Lee" Naruto spoke with sad undertones, ROjimbo sat down on a log and waited calmly.

"Lee, is it?, look you should teach these kids first, i'll happily watch, i tend to pick stuff up

easily when watching other people" when Rojimbo said this, Naruto smiled, and walked off.

it had been three hours, the kids were tired out but Lee stood there, still full of energy. Rojimbo stood up,

and played back what he had seen in his head, he then walked to a tree and 5 minutes later, the tree was damaged,

Rojimbo's arms and legs were bleeding, and had almost mastered Taijutsu, when suddenly "Your doing it

all wrong, dont release your kick from the knees,

release them from your hips, if you release them from your hips, you'll get more power in your kicks, let me demonstrate" the

mystirious voice came from the treetop, Rojimbo was very confued, but then watched in amazement as the tree was split in half.

"Oh great" Rojimbo spoke with a monotone voice

"Rojimbo-san, you have come far, and now it is time to spar" Lee said with pride,

"this should be good" naruto thought to himself

"you ready, sensei?" Rojimbo asked

"yep, alright feeling good, feeling limber...LETS DO THIS! _LEAF HUR_-" at that precise moment

Lee was struck in mid sentence "well, are you gonna fight? or are you gonna announce your attacks"Rojimbo spoke

with a strong attitude "very well" Lee replied

the two had started fighting with such ferocity that even Naruto could feel the full force of the fray.

but as quickly as it started, the fight had finished, the two fighters were exhausted.

"Rojimbo," Naruto spoke with a calm disposition

"what is it Naruto" Rojimbo looked at him

"take my hand"

"well......okay...." Rojimbo looked a little worried, feeling a little bit weightless. when he stood up ,however ,

the sensation changed and suddenly he felt lke his legs could give a few moments, Naruto and Rojimbo stood

infront of a wooden door, Rojimbo watched as Naruto searched his pockets, what happened next was unlike anything he had seen.

Naruto took out a key, and then propmtly opened the door, "i had everything refurbished, hope you like it, by the way did you

know...i used to live here?" Naruto said with a sense of nostalgia

"no shit!"

"oh by the way, i took the liberty of getting you a welcoming gift, its in the bedroom, along with your guitar"

Naruto looked at Rojimbo, Rojimbo's eyes widened. he took off up the stairs, and plugged everything in, and then started to remember

"Naruto, i remember now" Rojiombo took a deep breath, a young woman walked past but suddenly stopped as she heard this

_The night's playing up, again, and someones there,  
The room is getting colder now,  
The light swings again  
And I'm scared, cos someones there,  
Stop messing with my mind cos now I'm..._

Trapped in your world where you're burning in my eyes,  
You're like a shadow that never hides... !

I'm stuck in parallel worlds, it's something supernatural,  
It wont let me go,  
It's paranormal, and no one else believes me,  
I feel so alone again.

Go go,  
It wont let me,  
Go go,  
It wont let me

I'm stuck against the wall, I can't make a move,  
My heart beat stops,  
I'm scared of this time cos I can't make a line,  
To say once again it just proves to be difficult,  
I'm feeling nervous but it's nothing that I cannot do,  
I'm stuck in a dimension where it's hard to breath,  
And it's still true, I'm losing my mind, I'm falling,  
Someone help me what can I do!

Trapped in your world where you're burning in my eyes,  
Your like a shadow that never hides.

I'm stuck in parallel worlds, it's something supernatural,  
It wont let me go,  
It's paranormal, and no one else believes me,  
I feel so alone again.

[Instrumental]

I'm stuck in parallel worlds, it's something supernatural,  
It wont let me go,  
It's paranormal, and no one else believes me,  
I feel so alone,

I'm stuck in parallel worlds, it's something supernatural,  
It wont let me go,  
It's paranormal, and no one else believes me,  
I feel so alone again.

"thats all i can remember right now," Rojimbo said as he put the guitar on

the bed, but then he sighed and looked down, "Naruto, why, why did you come to see me personally?"

"well..."


	4. Chapter 3

disclamier: i dont own naruto, bite me

chapter 3: that must be taken

Rojimbo walked out side the next morning, he decided to get to know his new home, and just walked, half way

through the day he spotted the stone, he read the names, but two were freshly carved "Kakashi, may you finally find peace-" he cut off, when someone

landed next to him, "jiraya, may your soul find hapiness" the woman spoke softly,

the only way a lover could, Rojimbo turned his head. "i never even got the chance to tell him, kid,"

the woman turned to him "if there is one thing you can learn from naruto, learn to cope with the hardships of being a ninja, learn to deal with fallen comrades

in anyway you can, and most importantly, dont forget who your friends are" the woman said, Rojimbo was stunned, he could smell the

alchohol on her breath, as she walked away. "Naruto, who was that?" Rojimbo asked Naruto as Naruto jumped down

"that was grandma Tsunade, she's been inconsuluble after the death of jiraya" Naruto replied solemnly, with a single teardrop running down his cheek.

[meanwhile elsewhere]

standing atop a tree, 5 miles from the village hidden in the leaves, the man with the onyx eyes was watching and waiting, preparing for that final strike, the strike of revenge

[back at konoha]

"So jiraiya was you master and Tsunade's lover?, i never knew, i'm sorry for -" Rojimbo suddenly stopped, and looked in _his_ direction

"what is it Rai?" Naruto asked inquisetevly

"you tell me?," Rojimbo spoke, "and why did you call me Rai? at least take the I off the end"

Naruto grinned "it got your attention didn't it?"

**BOOM**

there was a large explosion at the north gate

an ANBU ninja dropped down from the trees "Lord Hokage, its _him, _its- its"

"Sasuke Uchiha," Rojimbo said as his eyes went from hazel to pure white, "of the uchiha clan, he is in league with the Akatsuki, Madara Uchiha is up to his old tricks again" his eyes returned to normal, both Naruto and the ANBU ninja were looking at him in disbelief

"you can ask questions later, we've got a village to protect" Rojimbo said as he ran towards the north gate, but suddenly stopped

"which way is north again?" Naruto and the ANBU ninja sweatdropped

"WHERE IS HE! TELL ME NOW, WHERE IS ROJIMBO NAKAMURA" Sasuke shouted at the wounded gaurd impaled in his sword

"im right behind you"


	5. Chapter 4

yes im aware that the title could be pissed around with to say [insert dick here] but thats your call

i do not own naruto, but i could kick his ass

Chapter 4: [insert dethlok lyric here]

He brought the sword down

but Rojimbo caught the blade with his hand "not this time" He said as he snapped the blade

Naruto stood there and watched, "as you can see im alot stronger than you think" Rojimbo bragged

Sasuke smiled "fine then, lets see what Madara thinks" Rojimbo kicked Sasuke out through the gates,

"AND STAY OUT YA NO GOOD 2-FACED BASTARD," Rojimbo shouted at Sasuke, then walked away before

noticing the rest of the akatsuki standing there in disbelief, Rojimbo turned and just flipped em off "THAT GOES FOR YOU ASWELL, NOW FUCK OFF!!!" He continued to walk off swearing under his breath. Naruto was shocked when he heard the amount of swearing. Rojimbo walked back to his new apartment.

Naruto knew what was coming next, as he arrived in his office, he noticed, on the desk, a scroll. "that was in the boy's guitar bag" Naruto watched the two elders, "we have been trying to acertain what it actually means, but so far we have learnt nothing" one elder, spoke with calmness.

"well, why note ask the boy?" Naruto interjected "wouldnt it be far easier to see what it does, i doubt it's as bad as you think"

"YOUR WRONG" the second elder spoke "He could be planning an attack, why else would he react to the akatsuki the way he did"

Naruto stood up, and simply shook his head "you maybe right but that doesnt mean he isnt trustworthy, and besides, i have faith in him"

knowing he had nothing planned for the evening, he picked up the guitar and started to strum "**why am i here?"** he thought to himself

"**who was that guy i kicked the crap out of?**" he knew it would become clear soon,

"ROJIMBO" Rojimbo heard a shout, he looked out the window, "WANNA GET SOME RAMEN?"

"yeah" Rojimbo said just before jumping out of the window

as he landed Naruto pulled something out of his pocket, Rojimbos eyes widened "what's that?" he asked

"dunno, but it has your name on it" Naruto replied.


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: i dont own naruto

Chapter 5

Rojimbo stood there, in deep thought. Not realising the dangers he would have to face, so he did what he thought was best. "Naruto, " He spoke softly "i really hope this doesnt change anything"

Naruto glanced at him, "you do realize that if the scroll is what i thinkn it is, then you could be the one" Rojimbo readied the scroll, and then opened it, and was in shock

"its ....its me" rojimbo said as he read the scroll

"what is?" Naruto asked

"Naruto, it says here that im a jinchu- a jin.... kami...it says that im like you, but my demon has been dormant for years....unless"

"unless the akatsuki had gotten their hands on you, but you still have that demonic chakra....why is that?"

"i dont know, but if this is true, then...."

"then it makes no difference" Naruto chimed in, he was oddly happier than usual to learn this.

The wind was blowing, it was a foul wind, one that didnt bode well, for Naruto or any of the konohagakure residents. "Something is coming," Naruto looked over t Rojimbo "something big"


	7. Chapter 6

"naruto!" sakura shouted from behind the duo

"sakura? Whats wrong" Naruto asked. He then noticed that tears were streaming down her face, there was bloody on her ninja outfit, and she had three kunai stuck in her arm.

"they're....they're at the gates.... i dont think we can hold them back any longer"

"whats going on, Naruto....answer me!" Rojimbo shouted, Naruto turned to face the north gate. He could smell the blood in the air, he could hear the sound of kunai and shurikens clashing, the sound of metal against bone. "is it the akatsuki? Sasuke?" Rojimbo asked

"no..... its worse....its both" Naruto gritted his teeth, he then jumped into battle.

"wait naruto!" Sakura shouted, but it was too late

"ill get him" Rojimbo shouted back as he, too, jumped down into the warzone, knowing full well he might die.

The battle was long and hard, many leaf nins had lost their lives, three akatsuki unknowns had died, but all had been killed, not by naruto....but by Rojimbo, rojimbo ahd changed from his `normal` self, his eyes were a distinct full black, and spikes were protruding out of his back. Naruto watched the boy as he started to revert back to normal, nothing could hide the screams of pain, or the spikes retracting back into his body. Rojimbo collapsed out exhaustion. The akatsuki had lost this battle, they left as quickly as they had arraived.

When Rojimbo woke up, he had the entire ninja coucil looking at him, Naruto stood there at the door, "come on, give the kid a break, he's only just woke up"

When the council had left, Naruto sat down and explained what had happened to konoha.

"so, basically its slightly my fault, i shouldnt have flipped them off, but that sasuke gets be so angry"

Rojimbo said solemnly. Naruto looked at him in amazement, then finally he spoke "Gaara, you and your sister can come in now" a woman walked in, she was wearing a black robe with a large fan on her back, she leant on the wall next to Naruto, she was followed by a young man seemingly in his early 20s, he had medium length red hair, and the symbol for love tattooed on his forhead "who are you two?" Rojimbo asked, in all the confusion, gaara smiled at the boy "im sanbuko no gaara, and this is temari"

"nice to meet you," Rojimb o replied "but why are you here"

"simple, Naruto sent a message out to Gaara, telling him about your strange arrival, and how you have no recollection of your past, but from what Gaara reckons, you just havent found out yet, also we recently heard you could be a jinchūriki, however......" Temari cut off, she couldnt think of what to say "however, there has been no record of there ever being more than 9 tailed demons, im volenteering to train you in using your demonic abilities, however there is a catch" Gaara continued from temari's pause, knowing full well why she had done so, "yes temari, you can go after him...im sure shikamaru will be happy to see you, and Rojimbo, if you want to take up my offer meet me by the east gate, Saturday 12pm, we're here all week"

Two days later, Rojimbo got out of the hospital, Gaara and Naruto were waiting for him. "Rojimbo, i'd like to get to know you better, is there anything you particularly do as a hobby?" gaara spoke jokingly knowing the answer, he decided to let naruto in on a secret a day ago

[flashems!]

"_hey naruto, i got a question to ask you" Gaara asked_

"_sure what is it" Naurto questioned quizzingly_

_Gaara held up a flyer "whats this about?" the said flyer had, in large letters :BANDMEMBERS WANTED- DRUMMER, GUITARIST, BASSIST, RHYTHM GUITARIST, if you want to be part of this new movemnt to cheer up the people of konoha, speak to Rojimbo: _

"_oh that?, well seeing as the akatsuki had left us downtrodden, Rojimbo felt we needed our spirits lifted"_

[Flashems end!]

Rojimbo walked with Naruto and Gaara to the hokage memorial, however, he didnt seem to notice the bandstand being built, or the several speakers being put in place. A young man came running up to Gaara "Gaara, the stage is almost finished, but we need some other acts, besides Rojimbo"

"Kankuro, this is your moment, your a drummer arent you?, help rojimbo out, find Kiba and neji as well, also i think i might try my hand at singing aswell, Naruto, does hinata sing from time to time, tell her to get here as soon as she can, even sakura and ino"

Rojimbo looked at Gaara in amazement, he finally clicked that this was his big chance.


	8. Chapter 7

{dont own naruto!)

Rojimbo jumped all over the place, he then went home and grabbed his guitar knowing he would need it. When he got there, he saw that neji was holding a guitar, and kiba, a bass guitar. Kankuro walked up to him "well what are you waiting for, we're your new band, chosen by Gaara!"

RoJimbo plugged in his guitar- and played a few chords, then tuned his guitar properly, "well, shall we give it a try?" he handed each of them music sheets with the song on it

"what are the lyrics?" Kiba asked

"your about to find out"

He then nodded to kankuro and then started to sing

(dude)

Been working so hard  
I punch in my card  
Eight hours, for what?  
Now tell me what I got

I get this feeling  
That time's just holding me down  
I'll hit the ceiling  
Or else I'll tear up this town

Now I gotta cut

Loose, footloose  
Kick off my Sunday shoes  
Please, Louise  
Pull me offa my knees  
Jack, get back  
C'mon before we crack  
Lose your blues  
Come on and get footloose

You're playing so cool  
Obeying every rule  
Dig way down in your heart  
You're burning, yearning for some

Somebody to tell you  
That life ain't passing you by  
I'm trying to tell you  
It will if you don't even try

(are you starting to get it?)

now you gotta cut

Loose, footloose  
Kick off the Sunday shoes  
Oowhee, Marie  
Shake it, shake it for me  
Oh, my lord  
C'mon, c'mon let's go  
Lose your blues  
Everybody get footloose

you've got to turn me around  
You put your feet on the ground  
Now take a hold of your soul  
I'm turning

Loose, footloose  
Kick off your Sunday shoes  
Please, Louise  
Pull me offa my knees  
Jack, get back  
C'mon before we crack  
Lose your blues  
Come on and get footloose

Footloose, footloose  
Kick off your Sunday shoes  
Oowhee, Marie  
Shake it, shake it for me  
Oh, My lord  
C'mon, c'mon let's go  
Lose your blues  
Everybody get footloose

"dude, you guys are something else" Gaara said, he watched the whole thing from the sidelines, and was amazed by the talent in front of him. Rojimbo didnt know what to say.


End file.
